Powered devices, such as vacuum cleaners, have multiple components that each receive electrical power from one or more power sources (e.g., one or more batteries or electrical mains). For example, a vacuum cleaner may include a suction motor to generate a vacuum within a cleaning head. The generated vacuum collects debris from a surface to be cleaned and deposits the debris, for example, in a debris collector. The vacuum may also include a motor to rotate a brush roll within the cleaning head. The rotation of the brush roll severs debris that has adhered to the surface to be cleaned such that the generated vacuum is capable of removing the debris from the surface. In addition to electrical components for cleaning, the vacuum cleaner may include one or more light sources to illuminate an area to be cleaned.
Generally, each electrical component is disconnected from the power source using one or more switches. Each switch may have a visual indicator identifying the state of the switch (e.g., on or off) and/or the electrical component to which it is coupled (e.g., the suction motor or the brush roll motor). For vacuum cleaners having only a single switch, all of the electrical components coupled to the vacuum cleaner are connected or disconnected from the power source simultaneously. In other words, the user is prevented from selectively activating individual features of the vacuum cleaner. For example, in some cases, a user may find it desirable to disable the motor for rotating the brush roll and only use the suction motor to clean a surface.
Therefore, to provide a desired degree of adjustability/flexibility, a plurality of switches may be used. For example, a switch may be provided for each electrical component coupled to the vacuum cleaner. However, when multiple switches are used and each switch is visible to the user, the user may become confused as to the state of each switch and/or what component is electrically coupled to each switch. For example, in some cases, the user may mistakenly engage the motor for rotating the brush roll when the user only desires to use the suction motor to clean a surface.